IF I ONLY COULD
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Parecía una misión normal para el Team Natsu que iba caminando tranquilamente sin saber que aquello cambiaria sus vidas drásticamente...


Parecía una misión normal para el Team Natsu que iba caminando tranquilamente sin saber que aquello cambiaria sus vidas drásticamente...

Habían ido a una cuidad lejana y sabían que no sería un trabajo sencillo, solo ellos cinco tendrían que detener un gremio oscuro completo que había estado atacando a los ciudadanos, por lo que habían escuchado ese gremio tenia algunos magos poderosos pero eso no los detendría.

Al llegar a aquella cuidad fueron recibidos con mucho entusiasmo por lo que se veía aquellas personas realmente habían estado teniendo problemas y se encontraban desesperados por detenerlos. Pronto comenzaron a investigar todo al respecto.

Aquella noche, su primer noche en la cuidad Gray había tenido una pesadilla una muy vivida donde un hombre de silueta obscura atacaba a sus compañeros y terminaba con sus vidas. Despertó asustado y lleno de sudor pero al ver al dragón a su lado se relajo.

Habían tenido que compartir cama y aunque el pelirrosa no se veía muy complacido Gray estaba más que agradecido por la oportunidad.

El azabache había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde antes de que llegaran al pueblo y aquello lo tenía inquieto, tal vez esta sería su última oportunidad para estar así de cerca de Natsu.

Se juro esa noche que no permitiría que su pesadilla se volviera real. En la mañana todo pareció ir bien y no tardaron mucho en dar con el escondite de aquel gremio.

Erza comenzó a hacer planes de ataque y todos se prepararon para entrar y atacar con todo. La batalla comenzó y magia se esparcía por todos los rincones de aquel lugar, todo parecía ir bien para las hadas que aunque comenzaban a agotarse llevaban una buena racha de victorias contra los contrarios.

Poco a poco las filas del gremio obscuro se fueron reduciendo sin dar tregua hasta que quedaron apenas unos pocos, pero lo que no imaginaban era que estos serian tan fuertes.

Gray se encontraba peleando con un mago de viento que había logrado provocarle varias heridas pero gracias a su magia había evitado golpes graves, no se podía decir lo mismo de la estructura del edificio que constantemente sufría daños y poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse.

Natsu dio un fuerte golpe con su magia a su oponente en el mismo instante en que el edificio comenzaba a colapsar sobre ellos. A todos los tomó por sorpresa y ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lograr escapar.

Cerraron los ojos preparándose para lo peor cuando sintieron como eran rodeados por una fuerte magia al abrir los ojos cada uno de ellos vio una coraza de hielo cubriéndoles

El lugar quedo en completo silencio por un momento y entonces el hielo que los cubría se deshizo transformándose en polvo.

Todos sintieron en ese instante un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una inesperada falta de oxígeno. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar miro alrededor y noto que uno de los miembros del grupo faltaba. Corrió hacia los escombros buscando al azabache haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

Todos juntos comenzaron a buscar y escarbaron la tierra quitando rocas pero nada los preparo para lo que vieron. Un grito de terror se escucho por todo el lugar...

El azabache estaba enterrado bajo los escombros, y tenía una estaca enterrada en el pecho justo del lado contrario de su marca del gremio.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, de su boca salía sangre que se había derramado hasta su cuello y su cuerpo estaba completamente frio y sin vida.

Lucy no pudo con aquella visión y termino desvaneciéndose en aquel lugar. Erza cayó al suelo golpeando con su puño mientras maldiciones salían una tras otra de su boca. Aquel lugar se llenaba poco a poco de las lágrimas de Wendy que intentaba en vano curar al mago con su magia.

Natsu quedo en shock, por un momento no supo nada de sí mismo y un abismo de oscuridad lo consumió, esto era demasiado irreal. Negó varias veces y después comenzó a correr lejos de ahí ignorando los gritos que intentaban detenerlo, no podía seguir ahí, no podía verlo...

Si lo hacía entonces sabría que realmente aquello había sucedido y que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de decirle al azabache lo mucho que significaba para él y cuanto deseaba poder ser más cercano, quizá incluso más que amigos. Su corazón latía fuertemente amenazando con salir de su pecho a cada paso que daba pero simplemente no podía parar y mirar atrás. Si tan solo pudiera...

 ** _"Si tan solo pudiera hacer un trato con Dios, hacer que cambiara nuestros lugares"_**

Natsu sentía sus mejillas humedecidas y sus piernas temblorosas, llevaba corriendo quizás horas sin poder borrar de su mente aquello. Sabía que jamás podría, había perdido a la persona más importante para él y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, maldijo y lloró dejando que sus lágrimas sacaran el dolor que llevaba en su corazón. La vida era injusta, no era posible que esto hubiera sucedido...

Su pecho dolía y sentía ese inmenso hueco que sabia jamás volvería a estar lleno. Tomando la tierra entre sus dedos dejo salir lo último de energía que quedaba en él.

\- Perdóname... jamás te dije esto pero yo te amaba ¿sabes? Ahora no se qué haré... no puedes dejarme así... ¡¿POR QUEEEEEE?!... Tú y yo...estaremos juntos de nuevo lo prometo...


End file.
